Devil Shinobi
by Namikaze kurnia
Summary: Warning :typo, miss typo, semi cannon, ooc, oc, Strong!Naru, notGodlike!Naru, Harem!Naru. No Summary
1. Chapter 2

Art : 1 .hyoudoh issei

Chapter : 1 . Pacar

Academi kuoh merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang dikenal karena kualitas pendidikan dan pasilitas yang terbilang cukup complite dari kolam renang,sampailapang tenis pun ada.

Terlihat disalah satu ruangan tepatnya ruangan 2:B seorang siswa bernama hyoudoh issei ia sedang termenung memikirkan barang-barang berharganya yang diambil oleh rival abadinya, dan akan dikembalikan dengan syarat harus mendapatkan seorang pacar,dengan batas waktu 1 minggu.

'haahhh bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan pacar , dangan gelar yang aku sandang pasti akan sulit untuku mendapatkan pacar, mungkin benar apa kata si teme hanya orang gila yang mau jadi pacarku, atau aku membayar orang untuk pura-pura menjadi pacar dalam beberapa hari , haahhh sialan si baka teme itu se enaknya aja mengambil barang berharga ku haahh mendingan aku pulang, dari pada aku pusing nemikirkanya.' Batin issei sedih karena semuakoleksinya diambil oleh sang rival.

**Flashback**

**"**teme tololong kembalikan semua barang ku " mohon issei pada sang rival atau bisa juga dipanggil naruto

"maaf kan aku ero-gaki aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada baa-san untuk mambakar semua barang yang ada di bungkusan ini " jawab naruto sambil menunjukan bungkus plastik

"ayolah naroto-sama" bujuk issei sambil sujud dengan tujuan supaya hati naruto luluh

"tetep tidak bisa meskipun kamu bursujud sambil nangis darah pun akku tidak akan mengembalikan semua barang ini" jaeab naruto

"aku mohon naruto aku akan malakukan apapun supaya kau mangembalikan semua barang ku yang ada padamu" bujuk issei lagi

"apapun"

"ya apapun"jawab issei

"baiklah aku akan mengembalikan semua barang-barang mu ,ta_"  
"terimakasih-terimakasih a_" ucap issei disela oleh naruto

"tapi ada syarat nya " kata naruto  
"apa itu aku akan melakukan apapun persyaratan apapun itu " jawab issei semangat

"syaratnya adalah … kau harus bisa mendapatkan pacar" kata naruto mantap

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII ,TEME kau taukan aku adalah salah satu trio mesum"

"terus"

"kau pasti tau kalau aku sangat dibenci seluruh cewe di kuoh terutama cewe club kendo" kata issei

"yah aku tau "

"kalau kau tau kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mandapatkanpacar ucap issei lemas

"yahh kalaukau tak mau aku akan membakarnya saja "ucap naruto sambil malangkah pergi

"tunggu baiklah aku akan melakukanya "jawab issei  
"baik lah kalau kau mau aku tdk akan mambakarnya, tapi ingat batas waktu mu adalah satu minggu." Ucap naruto

" APA KAU GILA TEME_"  
"tapi kalau besok kau berhasil mendapatkan pacar aku akan memberikan buku yang selelu aku baca, akhh sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang jaa ne"

**Flashback and**

'kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin aku nangis sekeras keras nya' batin issei

"ano a apakah kau hihiyoudoh issei-kun"

Merasa dipanggil issei manjawab ya , seketika wajah issei memerag

"ano apakah kau mancariku " jawab issei

"um apakah kau sedang tdk dgn siapapun "

"hhahh"

"maksudku adalah maukah kau jadian denganku"

"APAA " dalam hati issei barteriak kegirangan , ia mengangguk mengiakan partanyaan wanita tadi

"ngomong momong namaku amano yuuma, kalau begitu kita kencan ok"

**_tbc_**

**Saya author baru mohon biiiiiiiiiiiiing biganya**

**Oya kenapa saya nulis pendek karena saya nulis nya di warnet dan saya terburu buru karna saya di telpon supaya pulang cepat segitu dulu bari saya jaa ne**


	2. Chapt

**Devil Shinobi**

**Dislclamer :Naruto (Masashi kishimoto). HS DxD (Ichie ishibumi).**

**Rate :T-M**

**Pair : x ….?. **

** x Harem**

**Warning : Typo,miss tipo, semi cannon, alur dipaksakan dll.**

**No Summary**

**A/N :maaf lama, saya sangat sibuk dengan keseharian saya, sehingga saya lupa dgn story saya di ch 2 akan banyak perubahan disemua aspek, disini naruto saya ganti namanya menjadi Menma, mungkin sampai gremory vs sitri. Kenapa ? nanti juga tau.**

**Sekian dulu dari saya. Selamat membaca. **

**Ch.2 : mati**

**Issei Pov **

Sudah seminggu aku pacaran dengan Yuuma-chan dan sekarang aku sedang menunggunya untuk kencan pertama kami, pada awalnya aku tdk percaya akan hal ini bahkan matsuda dan motohama pun tdk percaya pada awalnya, bahkan mereka menuduhku menyewa Yuuma-chan di distik merah untuk menapatkan semua barangku yng ada di Menma.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Menma dia berbeda dgn Matsuda dan Motohama. Dialangsung saja percaya ketika aku datang kurumah nya dan memberitau bahwa aku sudah punya pacar, dan dia hanya berkata. '**Syukurlah kau sudah punya pacar , sekarang aku tidak hawatir pada Baa-san dan Jii-san kalau mereka tidak dapat memiliki cucu**.' Sambil memberikan semua koleksiku dan sebuah buku bersampul merah yg berjudul Icha-icha paradis. (benerga tulisanya). Akupun langsung membawa semua barang koleksiku dan juga buku baruku. Setelah sampai dirumahku akupun langsung bergegas ke kamarku, setelah sampai dikamar akupun langsung menyimpan semuakoleksiku di tempat dimana Kaa-chan tidak dapat menemukanya,dan setelah itu akupun langsung merebahkan badanku dan langsung menbaca isi dari buku yg selalu dibawa oleh Menma dan …. WAOOOWW takku sangka buku ini adalah buku Hentai, tak kusangka si Baka Teme adalah orang mesum sama sepertiku.

Tapi buku itu sudah tidak ada lagi padaku kejadianya tepat nya 6 hari yg lalu ketika aku tak saja menabrak seorang biarawati yng bernama Asia Argento. Gadis polos yg di tugaskan oleh gereja yg ada di Vatikan ke gereja yg ada di kota Kuoh. Dan juga dia sedang tersesat karna masih pagi jadi tidak ada orang yg bias ditanya. Sebagai lelaki yg baik aku langsung menawarkan bantuan untuk mangantarkan Asia ke gereja tujuanya. Dan tanpasadar buku baruku terjatuh.

Dan setelah mengantarkan Asia, baru aku sadar kalau bukuku terjatuh dansetelah aku cek ketempat aku dan Asia tabrakan buku itu sedang di kencingi oleh anjing. 'sialan padahal aku ingin memamerkan buku itu kepada Matsuda dan motohama , sial padahal aku baru membacanya setengah karna semalam aku pingsan karena mimisan.' Batinku terbukti dgn banyak nya darah dibajuku pagi ini.

Dan setelah itu aku sering bertemu Asia dan aku sering mengajak nya ke taman bermain dan dia juga adalah teman wanita pertamaku punya. Tapi lamunanku tergoyahkan oleh seorang wanita berpakaian aneh dan dia langsung memberikan selembar kertas terus dia langsung pergi begitusaja tanpa berkata apapun. ' mimpimu akan terwujud. ' begitulah tulisan yng tertera diselembar kertas tersebut, ketika aku hendak membuang kertas itu, tapi keburu Yuuma-chan datang, Arrgh biarlah kutaruh di kantung celana saja.

**Issei pov and**

**"**Maaf barudatang." Kata Yuuma

"Apa kamu sudah lama nung'guku." Lanjut Yuuma

"tidak aku juga baru sampai." Balas Issei berbohong, padahal dia sudah dating 3 jam yg lalu.

Kencan Issei berjalan dgn lancer, dia bersenag senang dengan wanita yg kita tau bernama Amamo Yuuma. Seharian penuh mereka berkeliling kota dan menjajali berbagai tempat dari tempat makan, toko pakaian dan mainan.

Setelah seharian penuh berkeliling, Yuuma mengajak Issei ketaman, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan lalu tiba-tiba Yuuma berbisik.

"Ne Issei-kun maukah kaumelakukan sesuatu untuku ?"

"Kau minta apa Yuuma-chan ?"

"maukah kau mati untuku Issei-kun ?"

Issei mangorek telinganya, mungkin ia salah dengar, namun Yuuma mengulangi perkataannya tadi dan mundur kebelakang.

Pakaian Yuuma robek dan bergani menjadi pakaian super minim yg hanya menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tidak lupa sepasang sayap hiam juga muncul di punggunnya.

Issei sempat melihat tubuh pacarnya itu, namun perasaanya berubah takut saat sepasang sayap hitam muncul di punggung Yuuma, terlebih saat ai membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tanganya.

"Bermain cinta-cintaan denganmu sedikit membuatku senang, tapi kau harus mati disini." Ucap Yuuma sambil menusukan tombak cahaya nya kea rah Issei.

Tapi sebelum tombak cahaya Itu mengenai Issei, tombak itu terlebih dahulu mengenai tubuh seorang biarawati.

(Bruuukkk)

Issei membulatkan mataya ketika sosok gadis pertama yg menganggapnya teman, meng halangi tombak cahaya yang akan mengenainya dengan tubuh nya sendiri.

"ASIAAA." Teriak Issei shok langsung meng hampiri sosok gadis biarawati yg rela mati untuknya tersebut.

" Asia kumohon bertahanlah."pinta Issei yang sudah meneteskan air mata dari kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Asia." Lanjut Issei

"Issei-san kalau 'uhukk' Issei-san meninggal orang tua Issei-san akan merasa sedih 'uhukk' bahkan kedua teman Issei-san yang sering Issei-san ceritakan pasti akan merasa sedih dan kehilangan Issei-san.'uhkk' tapi kalau Asia yg meninggal tidak akan ada yang merasa sedih karna Asia sudah dibuang 'uhuk' terimakasih Issei-san karnatelah mau menjadi teman Asia 'uhukk' Asia harap nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi selamat tinggal Issei-san." Ucap Asia lemah dan akhirnya dia menutup matanya.

"ASIIIAAAAAA." Teriak Issei dengan airmata bercucuran dari kedua matanya. Issei segera bangun dari duduknya dan mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Yuuma/Reynalle. Tidak peduli dia adalah pacarnya tidak peduli dia mahluk apa tapi dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membunuhnya bagai manapun caranya.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU YUUMAAAA." Teriak Issei sambil berlari kearah Yuuma.

Issei hendak memukul Yuuma denan lengan kirinya .Jlleebb. tapi saying sekali dia kalah cepat dengan tombak cahaya yg di tusukan Yuuma tepat ke jantung nya, belum cukup dengan itu Yuuma menendang Issei sampai tersungkur hingga ke samping Asia.

" khu..khu..khu.. drama yang sangat menyentuh." Ucap seorang pria berambut silver sebahu dan berpakaian pendeta sambil keluar dari pepohonan.

"Freed kenapa kau membiarkan biarawati itu kabur." Ucap Yuuma/Reynalle marah karena pria yg bernama Freed membiarkan Asia kabur dari pengawasanya.

"Maaf-maaf, paswaktu aku buang air dia kabur dari pengawasan ku tau." Jawab Freed sambil melihat 2 tubuh berlumuran darah.

" 'Dia' pasti akan sangat marah karna kita gagal mendapatkan **Sacred gear **gadis biarawati itu." Ucap Raynalle sambil menghela napas."

"kau benar pasti 'Dia' akan ngamuk dan memberikan kita hukuman." Jawab Freed

'haahh aku bosan disini, sebaiknya kita pergi an biarkan mereka disini." Lanjut Freed yg mulai pergi dari taman itu.

"cihh."mendecik kesal dengan sikap Freed yg se'enaknya, Reynalle langsung mengembang kan sayap malaiat jatuh nya dan langsung pergi.

Tak lma setelah itu terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, dan keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah memakai seragam sekolah.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat disalah satu batang pohon seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah sedang jongkok kemudian dialangsung lenyap dengan diiringi putaran daun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Terlihat diruangan Osis Kuoh Academi seorang gadis sedang mendatangani beberapa berkas dari tumpukan kertas di hadapanya, tapi kegiatanya harus dihentikan karena melihat seorang pemuda rambut kuning yg mengenakan masker mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana..? Menma." Ucap gadis tersebut.  
" sepertinya mereka telah di reinkarnasi oleh Rival mu Kaichou." Balas pemuda bernama Menma.

**….tbc….**

A/N. **maaf telat. Saya Cuma mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para Reader sekalian karna telah memberikan review dan saranya.**

**Disini nama Naruto saya ubah dulu menjadi Menma.**

**Thnk**

**Namikaze Kurnia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Shinobi**

**Disclamber : Naruto (mashashi kishimoto)**

**Hs DxD (Ichie isbumi) **

**Pair :Naruto x Harem**

**Issei x Harem**

**Warning :typo, miss typo, semi cannon, ooc, oc, Strong!Naru, notGodlike!Naru, Harem!Naru.**

**No Summary**

**Chapter : Menjadi Iblis **

Terlihat disebuah kamar terdapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya, tapi tak berselang lama dia mulai membuka matanya, terlihat iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, dan dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya, setelah itu dia mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepian kasur sambil melihat lihat sekitar kamar.' ini,,, di mana.?'batin pemuda itu atau kita bisa panggil dengan Hyoudo Issei. 'Cllekk' suara pintu kebuka membuyarkan lamunan Issei.

"Ara,,ara,,ternyata kamu sudah bangun.'' Ucap seorang gadis yang membuka pintu tersebut yang bisa kita panggil dengan Himejima Akeno.

"Kamu siapa,dimana aku sekarang,da,,dan dimana Asia-Chan.?" Tanya Issei berturu-turut.

"Ara,,ara,,sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaan mu lebih baik kamu memperkenalkan diri mu terlebih dahulu,fufufu." ucap Akeno dan diakhiri dengan tawa anehnya itu.

"Baiklah, namaku Hyoudo Issei, sekarang jawab semua pertanyaanku." ucap Issei yang sedikit kesal.

"Ara,,ara,,, baiklah namaku Himejima Akeno, Kamu sekarang sedang ada disalah satu ruangan Club Pnelitian ilmu gaib, dan untuk keberadaan biarawati itu tenang saja dia sekarang ada di ruangan utama Club ini." jawab Akeno.

"Bisakah kamu tunjukan dimana ruanganya" Tanya Issei

" Tentu." Jawab akeno.

"Tapi sebelum itu,,,, bolehkah aku tau dmana kamar mandi nya." Ucap Issei sambil memegangi selangkanganya.

"Ara,,,ara,, fufufufu." Hanya itulah reaksi Akeno menanggapi pertanyaan Issei. Akeno pun menujukan dimana letak kamar mandinya.

=0=0=0=0=

Terlihat disebuah Ruanganyang bernuansa eropa clasik dengan satu buah Kursi kerja, satu buah meja keerja, dua buah Sofa panjang, dan satu buah Meja panjang.

Terdapat enam orang Iblis diantaranya Empat orang gadis dan dua orang pemuda.

" Jadi kalian pasti ingin bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin sore'kan." Ucap Rias mencoba memulai pembicaraan, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Issei dan Asia.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskannya ijinkan aku memperkanalkan diriku dan yang lainya. Namaku Rias Gremory disebelahku adalah Akeno Himejima dan didepan kalian itu adalah Kiba Yuuto dan Koneko Tojou, dan kami adalah Iblis." Ucap Rias memperkenalkan dirinya dan semua anggota keluarganya

"Didunia ini terdapat berbagai mahluk selain manusia, diantaranya kami Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, Yokai, Penyihir, Dewa dan masih banyak lagi, dan yang membunuh kalian adalah Malaiat jatuh. Sebelum aku menjeaskan kejadian kemarin aku akan menjelaskan tentang sejarah bangsa Iblis."kata Rias mulai menjelaskan sejarah Iblis

**Skip**

**( pasti udah bosen tentang perang tiga Preksi kan.)**

Setelah Rias menjelaskan tentang sejarah Iblis Issei pun bertanya.

"Jadi kami dihidupkan kembali olehmu dengan alat yang disebut dengan **evil piece's," **Tanya Issei.

"Benar sekali." Jawab Rias.

"kalau begitu secara teknis kami ini adalah Budak mu." Ucap Issei sambil tangan kanan memegangi tangan Asia.

"bias dibilang begitu." Kata Rias

Issei barusaja ingin berbicara tapi keburu dicela Rias.

" Bisa juga tidak." Lanjut Rias

" Kenapa,,,,, kau bilang yang telah dihidupkan kembali oleh **evil piece's** akan jadi budak dari iblis yang mereinkarnisi nya_"

" Karna kami Iblis dari Clan Grenory menganggap semua budak kami adalah bagian keluarga kami sendiri." Ucap Rias memotong ucapan Issei.

" omong kosong." Ucap Issei tak percaya ucapan Rias barusan. Dia telah banyak membaca mangga yang bertemakan iblis dan hampir semua nya tertulis bahwa Ibliis akan berpura-pura baik dan setelah sang kurban percaya mereka akan menjadikanya tumbal untuk menghidupkan Raja mereka.

" Terserah apakata mu, tapi yang jelas itulah kenataanya." Ucap Rias sambil menikmati secangkir the dingin yang tadi dihidangkan Akeno.

" kau pasti berbohong pasti setelah kami percaya, kalian pasti akan menjadikan kami tumbal untuk meng hidupkan Raja kalian, Seperti yang tertulis dalam MANGGA." Ucap Issei sedikit berteriak di akhir sambil berdiri dan menujuk Rias dengan jari telujuk nya.

Terjadi keheningan dangan ucapan Issei barusan, tapi keheningan itu diganti dengan gelak tawa semua Anggota Club, kecuali Koneko yang ber 'Hn' ria.

Issei bingung kenapa mereka semua 'minus Koneko dan Asia' tertawa apa yang salah dengan omonganya barusan, dirinya hanya menyampaikan apa yang telah di bacanya Dalam mangga.

"kenapa kalian semua tertawa .?" ucap Issei

" Ara,,ara,Hyoudo-kun apakah kamu sering membaca mangga dan menganggap semua yang tertulis itu benar adanya." Ucap Akeno menanggapi ucaan Issei barusan.

" ia, memang kenapa kalau aku menganggap semua yang ada dimangga itubenar." Balas Issei

"Hyoudo-kun kamu benar-benar lucu, kamu menganggap semua yang ada di mangga itu benar, tapi apakah kamu percaya kalau yang tertulis dalam mangga itu bahwa laki-laki dan laki-laki berhubungan badan juga dapat menghasilkan anak,apakah kamu percaya." Ucap Rias yang telah berhenti tertawa.

Issei hanya menganga menangapi ucapan Rias. Dan Asia hanya keheranan dengan reaksi Issei, dan juga dia ingin tau apakah laki-laki dan laki-laki berhubungan dapat menghasilkan anak. Yang dia tau hanyalah manusia atau Hewan yang berbeda kelamin yang dapat menghasilkan anak, itu pun waktu dirinya tak sengaja membaca buku tenang reproduksi pada Manusia dan Hewan, mungkin nanti dia akan menanyakan nya pada Issei-san nya.

"aku tidak percaya akan hal semacam itu." Teriak Issei yang sudah berhenti dengan acara mangapnya.

"kenapa kamu tidak percaya dengan hal itu, kamu bilang kamu percaya dangan semua yang ada di mangga itu benar." Ucap Rias sambil menyeringai.

"atau kamu ingin pembuktian, ahh karena disini hanya ada Yuuto jadi. Yuuto apakah kamu siap jadi sukarelawan.?" Tanya Rias pada Yuuto

Yuuto yang mengerti maksud tuanya tersebut langsung menjawab.

" Baiklah." Ucap Kiba sambil mengulurkan tanganya. " mari Hyoudo-kun."kata kiba

Issei yang diajak seperti itu hanya bias lari kepintu tapi semua pintu terkunci. Dan dia hana bias diam di pojokan sambil memegangi pantat nya.

"Okh ia aku lupa, kalian juga boleh memilih salah sau kamar yang ada di gedung ini, danjuga aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi Same atau uke jadi terselah kalian dan jangan berisik." Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum kearah Akeno dan dibalas senyum balik Akeno.

"same,,,uke.?" Gumam kecil Asia, banyak kata-kata yang asing ditelinganya, mungkin dia juga harrus menanyakanya pada Issei-san nya.

"Jangan mendekat.!" Ucap Issei ketakutan.

"ayo Hyoudo-kun tenag saja aku akan mencoba dengan cara lembut." Ucap Kiba sambil menghanpiri Issei yang sedang berada di pojokan.

" Janan mendekat, ternyata asumsi kami (trio mesum). Memang benar bahwa kau seorang Homo, pantas semua gadis di Academi Kuoh kau tolak jadi kau lebih tertarik pada sesame jenis.!" Ucap Issei gemetaran karena kiba tepat satu meter di depanya.

" ahh tidak,,, aku tidak seperti itu, aku melakukanya karna diperintahkan oleh Bochou. Tapi jika Hyoudo-kun mau aku siap melakukanya. Atau mungkin jika Hyoudo-kun menarik kata-kata Hyoudo-kun tentang kami mungkin aku tidak akan melakukanya." Ucap kiba yang tengah berdiri di depan Issei dan disertai dengan senyun manis nya. (Hooeeekkk).

" baiklah-baiklah aku menarik kata-kataku tentang kalian berbohong, kalian benar dan aku salah, puas, jadi JAUHKAN PRIA GILA INI DARIKU.!" Teriak Issei

" Baiklah, Yuuto kembai." Ucap Rias menyuruh Yuuto untuk kembali.

"H'i Bochou." Ucap Kiba bambil berjalan kearah Sofa dan duduk di sebelah Koneko.

Setelah acara yang menurut Issei Horor barusan Issei telah kembali duduk di samping Asia. Setelah itu Riaspun menjelaskan manpaat menjadi setelah menempuh waktu yang panjang Issei dan Asia menyetujui mereka menjadi Iblis. Dan Riaspun memberikan arahan tentang pekerjaan pertama manjadi Iblis dan disetujui oleh Issei dan Asia.

Merasa sudah mengarti tentang pekerjaan pertamanya Isseipun bertanya.

" okh ia, ada beberapahal yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak tadi….?"ucap Issei

"apa itu…?" kata Rias

"anda bilang **sacred gear **adalah sesuatu senjata atau alat yang diberikan oleh **Kami **pada manusia, namun hanya orang orang tertentu saja yang menerimanya, dan ada pula **sacred gear **yang mampu membunuh **Kami** itu sendiri_"

"ya itu memang benar dan **sacred gear **itu disebut **longinus.**" Ucap Rias memotong ucapan Issei.

"dan anda bilang ditubuh kami berdua ada keberadaan **sacred gear** _"

"ya itu benar, didalam tubuh kalian masing-masing terdapat sebuah **sacred gear**." Lagi-lagi Rias memotong perkataan yang merasa kesal karena setiap perkataannya selalu dipotong oleh Rias, mulai berdiri lalu berbicara sambil menaikan suaranya.

"lalu bagaimana cara memunculkanya.?" Tanya Issei

" mud,,,mudah saja, kamu tinggal membayangkan hal yang menurutmu paling kuat, dan biarkan kekuatan mengalir dalam tubuhmu."jawab Rias yang sedikit tergagap di awal.

Setelah sekianlama mencoba Issei pun kecewa karna Issei tidak bisa memunculkan **sacred gear **nya, Rias pun bertanya pada Asia apakah mau mancoba atau tidak.

Tapi takdisangka ternyata Asia sudah nisa menggunakan **sacred gear **nya sejak dulu dan lebih mengejutkan nya lagi ternyata **sacred gear **milik Asia adalah tipe penyembuh.

Setelah Asia memuncukan **sacred gear **nya Rias pn bertanya tentang kapan Asia dapat memunculkan **sacred gear **nya.

Setelah mendengar cerita Asia bagaimana dia dapat memunculkan **sacred gear **nya dan bagai mana dia bias ada di kuoh. Ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dan senyuman kini berubah 180 derajat, kini Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh aura suram. Terlihat Issei sedang menahan tangis, Koneko yang hanya menunduk, kiba yang terlihat menahan amarah, Akeno hanya bias melihat Asia yang kini tengah tersenyum sedih dengan pandangan sendu, dan Rias hanya bias tersenyum sedih dan berbicara di dalam hatiya.

'kenapa hamper semua anggota keluargaku memiliki masalalu yang suram. Apakah aku bias memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka nii-sama.?' Batin Rias sambil melihat keluar jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**TBC**

**A/N : Yoo saya kembali.**

**Maaf kalau pendek, karnasaya menulisnya di Warnet jadi yah segini yang saya bias.**

**Tolong berikan pendapat anda tentang chapter ini.**

**Selamat tinggal. **


End file.
